


D'you wanna take a ride on my Chinese Chair?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Dom Misha, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Sub Jensen, all the things gay sex involves, dildo fucking, misha and jensen being gay as always, nouran wants this blame her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	D'you wanna take a ride on my Chinese Chair?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nouran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nouran).



Misha pressed his fingers against the top of the chair with some pressure, he smiled as the chair slowly rocked backwards before tilting forwards again. This was not just any old rocking chair though. No. This was a very special kind of chair - a Chinese chair. With each lilt of the chair a decently sized rubber dildo emerged from an opening at the bottom, Misha smiled.

Misha was the kind of guy to go 'the extra mile;' and so when Jensen had joked about a Chinese chair during one of their scenes in 9x06, Misha felt that the appropriate response would be to invest in one. Which is exactly what he did. He gave the chair a few more forceful pushes, watching as the dildo rhythmically rose up and down through the small hole. God, wasn't he going to have fun with this. He pulled his phone from his back pocket, and considered for a moment before typing out a short message to Jensen:

  _I have a special surprise waiting for you. Can you come over soon?_

 

There was a short pause before Misha's phone buzzed and Jensen's reply flashed onto the screen.

 

_Sure, I'll be over in 20._

 

Misha smiled before slipping his phone back into his pocket, he began contemplating the various paths that the night could take, the things they'd get up to; his cock beginning to harden in interest.

 It was not long before Misha heard Jensen's familiar knock: three short taps in quick succession; although this sound was not new to him he still couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest, a reaffirmation of how much this man meant to him. He walked swiftly towards the door, a smile playing on his lips.

 "How nice to see you." Misha smirked as he opened the door.

Jensen raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. "So what's this surprise that you were going on about?"

"Follow me." Misha responded, his tone low and rousing.

Jensen followed Misha into his living room, his eyes noticed the chair almost immediately; and Misha couldn't decide whether his expression was one of fear or arousal.

"You actually went and bought a fucking Chinese chair?"

"Of course." Misha replied, like it was a perfectly obvious thing to do.

Jensen shook his head and smiled. "You never grow old do you?"

 

"Never."

 

There was a short pause while the both of them looked in some kind of awe at the other; filled with a deep and pensive longing for intimacy once more.

And then suddenly it's all touch and no talk, Misha pulling Jensen into himself; Jensen stumbling a little at the forcefulness of it, and causing him to press into Misha even harder. This was how it almost always went, there was never any genuine exchange between the two. Misha believed his words to be inadequate; and Jensen never knew quite what to say; and so in some kind of compromise they would simply get 'straight into the action.'

 Misha was desperate and eager, his fingers fumbling with Jensen's fly.

 

"Jesus Mish," Jensen moaned, he felt like putty in the mans hands.

 

Although it had taken longer than it needed to, Jensen's fly was finally unzipped; and Misha was softly palming his hardening member through the fabric of his boxers. A breathy gasp escaped from Jensen, every touch sending a bolt of electricity through his body. Misha grinned, pleased with how easily he could manipulate Jensen, how undignified he could make this man become. His fingers continued to dance on the now dampening fabric of Jensen's boxers, earning a few more moans from Jensen. 

Misha's eyes flicked to Jensen's mouth: those rosy coloured, perfectly sculpted lips, and the way his mouth was parted ever so slightly, so invitingly. Misha's cock stirred in his pants.

His eyes met Jensens, there was a pause, like time had ceased- the few seconds they held their gaze felt like an eternity; both suddenly feeling like they had a complete and intimate understanding of the other. The moment was short, but paramount, only to be broken by the lusty haze that crept across Misha's eyes, throwing them back into reality. He pulled Jensen into him pounding his lips against him, the kiss was demanding and brutal. His tongue sought entrance and Jensen reciprocated. He took ownership of Jensen's mouth, exploring and tasting and sucking. Jensen's hands slid their way round to Misha's back, pulling him closer into himself.

 

Misha broke the kiss with a wet, dirty sound.

 

"Your boxers are soaked." He commented in a low growl.

 

"Mmmm." Was all Jensen could muster as Misha continued to palm him through the fabric.

 

"You gonna come in your pants? Like a teenager?" Misha's said through gritted teeth.

 

Jensen hips bucked, that was all he needed to set him off, this man talking fucking dirty to him; and he was coming thick and fast into his boxers, thrusting into Misha's cupped hand. Misha passed a tongue over his lips and slowly lowered himself so he was level with Jensen's cock.

 

Despite his subsiding erection, Jensen's cock was still prominent in the restraints of the material. Misha huffed a breath of hot air onto the fabric of Jensen's boxers, and then again, and again. Jensen hips began a slow rotation and he reached a hand into Misha's tousled hair, but Misha lifted it and pushed it away.

 

"No, hands behind your back." Misha said assertively. Jensen moaned in protest but did as he was told.

Misha continued blowing breaths of hot air onto the wet fabric; and Jensen's cock was quick to harden again under the careful attention that was being paid to it.

 

And then, Misha's mouth was on the fabric, sucking. Sucking the salty taste of Jensen from the very fibres of the material.

 

"Misha."

 

Misha's eyes flicked up and locked with Jensen's, he looped his fingers over the waistband of Jensen's boxers and jeans and began to slowly drag them down; breaking eye contact only to watch as Jensen's erection sprung from its constraints.

 

His cock was already fully hard again, the head was a flushed pink colour and leaking with precome.

 

Jensen had a good cock.

 

Misha swiped his tongue across the top of his cock, collecting the bitter precome and running it along the length, dragging his tongue across the prominent veins, before working his way back up and teasing the slit. And then it was all at once, gradually slipping all of Jensen into his mouth; bobbing his head slowly up and down his length, his mouth stretching wide around it. One of his hands began slowly massaging Jensen's tightening balls, gently squeezing them, teasing.

Jensen writhed and moaned, his hips making involuntary small thrusts into Misha's mouth.

 

"Misha, I'm gonna..."

 

"No you're not." Misha muttered, pulling off of Jensen with an obscene pop. "You won't do anything unless I say you can."

Misha turned and reached into a small box sat beside him, pulling out a cock ring. His eyes met with Jensen's as he slowly pushed it down onto Jensen's straining cock.

 

"Perfect."

 

Misha quickly disposed of Jensen's remaining clothes, his nimble fingers working hastily. He dragged his fingers down Jensen's naked chest, his nails catching slightly on his skin, drawing a strangled groan from Jensen. Seeing Jensen like this, seeing his undoing; watching as Jensen became a puppet and Misha the puppeteer, the way Jensen slowly succumbed to Misha's every want and desire - it was truly incredible.

 

"How about we get you ready for the chair." Misha whispered throatily into Jensen's ear. "Get on all fours for me."

 

Jensen lowered himself to the ground, did exactly as he was told. The strange dynamic that was developing between them did not scare Jensen, in fact, he kind of liked being told what to do.

 

"Good boy." Misha smiled, as he slowly crouched down behind Jensen. He ran his hands down the soft curve of Jensen's back, and then over smoothness of each cheek, grabbing them. He played a game of pulling each cheek apart and then pushing them back together, eyeing the needy flash of pink that was between them.

 

"How much do you want me?" Misha asked, his index finger drawing small circles close to Jensen's opening.

 

"I want you Misha. I need you." Jensen groaned, his breathing fast and uneven.

 

"Good boy."

 

There was no more games being played now. Misha spread Jensen's cheeks apart, he leaned forward and licked a stripe from Jensen's lower back to his puckered hole. His tongue began to tease Jensen's entrance, licking circles around the rim; before he slowly pushed in to the inviting tightness, and then out, and then in again. In and out until Misha was satisfied, he spat on Jensen's already wet hole before slowly inserting a finger into the tight heat.

 

Misha and Jensen gasped in unison.

 

He pushed the finger slowly in and out of Jensen, gradually building up the pace. Jensen's cock was straining in its constraint, desperate for release as Misha continued pushing his finger in and out of him. He slowly added a second finger, feeling the muscle stretch around them both, inviting them. He began making small scissoring movements inside of Jensen's spit-slick hole, gradually opening him up. He began pumping both fingers in and out of Jensen, earning breathy moans from him with each thrust.

 

"Think you're ready?" Misha asked, his fingers still working in and out of Jensen.

 

"Y-yeah."

 

"Okay." Misha withdrew his fingers; he then reached for a small bottle of lube, flipping open the cap he squeezed some onto his hand and then began working some into Jensen's hole; Jensen's breath hitched.

 

"Get up." Misha asserted, Jensen obeyed. They both turned to face the chair, it seemed almost threatening when it became the object of their attention. Misha walked over to it and gave it a small push, and both he and Jensen stared entranced as they watched the pink dildo appear and disappear from the opening in the chair.

 

Misha beckoned Jensen closer with his hands and looked towards the chair. He squirted some lube onto the dildo, running it up and down the length, before tilting chair back so the dildo was underneath of the chair.

 

"Sit down." Misha directed.

 

Jensen sat down slowly.

 

"I'm going to give it small pushes first, and then its down to you." Misha said huskily. Jensen nodded.

 

Misha pressed the chair forward, slowly. The tip of the dildo emerged and poked at Jensen's entrance, causing him to gasp. He repeated the action but with slightly more force, so that the first inch or so eased itself into Jensen's hole; he kept it there for a few moments allowing Jensen to adjust, and then repeated the action again. Each time Misha was a little more forceful until the majority of the dildo was slipping in and out of Jensen.

 

"You ready to start rocking yourself, Jen?" Misha stared down at him, his eyes hooded.

 

"Mmmm yeah." Jensen wrapped his legs around the chair, and began slowly rocking his body backwards and forwards; dildo sliding effortlessly in and out of him, his cock straining with want of release.

 

Misha stood in front of him, he placed his hands on Jensen's shoulders, keeping him down, wanting him to feel the full length of the dildo inside him. With each rock of the chair Jensen would moan and gasp, and the noises were going straight to Misha's cock. He unzipped himself from his pants and began to slowly stroke his half hard erection, pushing the foreskin back and forth until he was fully unsheathed.

 

Seeing Jensen fuck himself like that was something Misha had only ever encountered in his dreams before, he pumped his cock harder.

 

"Mmmisha..." Jensen moaned, his hips bucking. "I need to come."

 

Misha wrapped a fist round Jensen's rock hard cock, he felt the stiff hardness and smiled; slowly, he lifted the cock ring, Jensen breath hitched with the new freedom.

 

"Wait." Misha spoke lowly.

 

He pumped his own cock faster. Working his hand a few more times over his erection, up and down, as he felt his approaching release. Then-

 

"Come for me."

 

The three words Jensen most wanted to hear.

 

Jensen bucked his hips and came, Misha fisted his cock one last time and spilt his release. Both Misha and Jensen's own come, striping his torso. Misha ran a finger through some of it and held it to Jensen's mouth, Jensen did not need to be told what to do and quickly licked off the liquid, savouring it.

 

"I have an idea." Misha commented as Jensen licked the remains of come from his finger.

 

"What would that be?" Jensen asked.

 

"A three way. I'll fuck the dildo, and you fuck yourself on my cock."

 

Jensen's spent cock suddenly stirred with new interest.

 

"I'm down for that." He said softly, licking his lips.

 

The confirmation was all Misha needed and he was quick to lose his clothes. 

 

The air was filled with the stench of sex and need and want. Jensen took a few moments to appreciate Misha's naked body: his broad shoulders, muscular arms, slightly toned stomach, jutting hip bones, firm thighs.

His - leaking - cock.

Misha was longer and thicker than Jensen, and God his cock was one beautiful handiwork of creation.

Misha reached for the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers, he slowly teased his own hole, pushing some of the lube inside. Jensen could only watch, mouth ajar, unable to vocalise all the feelings and emotions and sensations he was currently experiencing.

 

"Come help me." Misha directed gruffly, handing Jensen the bottle of lube.

 

Jensen walked behind Misha and knelt down, he squirted the lube onto his hand and rubbed it between his fingers, before adding it to Misha's lubed hole. Slowly, he pushed in his index finger, feeling Misha's inner walls contract and relax around it, feeling the lube slip and slide around his finger.

 

"Faster," groaned Misha. Jensen quickened his pace, thrusting his finger in and out of Misha, he leaned forward and began planting small kisses on his ass, his stubble grazing against Misha's bare skin. Misha shuddered at the sensation, moaning. Jensen gradually eased in a second finger, pushing in and out, feeling Misha adjust to the size, he pumped his fingers harder, Misha's heat clenching around them. 

 

"Alright I'm ready," Misha stated breathlessly, Jensen slowly pulled his fingers out. Misha walked over to the chair, "hold it back for me so I can sit down." He directed, Jensen pulled the chair back, the dildo flashing from sight; Misha climbed into the chair, gripping each arm rest tightly, and curling his legs around the legs of the chair. 

"Push it." Misha said throatily.

Jensen pushed the chair with more force than he intended, the whole dildo breaching Misha.

"Fuck!" Misha cried out, as he rocked himself backwards and forwards, all ten inches of the dildo sliding in and out of him with every tilt of the chair. "I want you on my cock." Misha moaned, he patted his thigh with one hand, Jensen stepped forward and Misha steadied the chair; the dildo deep in his ass. Jensen slowly climbed onto Misha, the added weight caused the chair to rock a little and Misha's breath hitched as the dildo shifted in him. Jensen gripped Misha's firm cock, slowly lowering himself onto it, having nothing but the lube from the chair fucking to slick the way. 

They both moaned in unison. 

Misha was ball deep in Jensen's ass, while his own ass was full with ten inches. The two began to slowly lean their bodies forwards and backwards, gradually rocking the chair. Misha's hips were doing small rotations and thrusts into Jensen, who was arching his back, his hands pressed on Misha's hips- his body felt like a bundle of nerves, coping to keep up with each new sensation. His chest was shiny with sweat, rising quickly up and down, barely able to regulate his breathing. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, lazily sliding it up and down. Misha knocked his hand away.

"No Jensen, I want you to come just from me inside of you."

Jensen groaned and instead rested his hand on top of Misha's. Misha turned his hand so that his palm was facing upwards and interlocked his fingers with Jensen. The two continued rocking ruthlessly; Misha felt his approaching orgasm, he shifted slightly to better his angle and thrust into Jensen a few times bucking his hips erratically and shooting his load into Jensen. Jensen threw his head back, a deep moan escaping his lips, as he shot his own load, ropes of come streaking his stomach.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, in the afterglow of their orgasms. Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen, and rested his head against Jensen's back. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, skin on skin, sweat on sweat; with the man that he had devoted his heart to. He breathed in, Jensen's musk was overbearing and everything he wanted. 

Slowly, both men maneuvered themselves from the chair onto the floor in a tangled, hot mess. They lay beside each other, Misha had one arm behind his head, the other around Jensen, who's head rested on Misha's chest. 

"We'll have to do that again sometime." Jensen murmured, running his hand down Misha's torso.

"Oh, we will." Misha asserted, smirking.

 

This would most definitely not be the last time.

 


End file.
